Julia Augusta Agrippina  A History Part 1
by UESGRL17
Summary: Her name was Agrippina; the Emperor's sister. Noted for her beauty, some things never change. She was different, something new. He fell in love with her, she took advantage of him. He turned her, she tricked him. She fled and is now back with time to kill
1. Prologue

**Hey people, this is my first story. If you're reading this then you should know that updates won't be regular and this story will not be entirely historically accurate, but I'll try for it to correlate wit history but sometimes, things won't be. Please remember that I'm new to this all and my characters aren't going to be perfect and sometimes, I lack originality and I feel urges to share the plot and try to reveal big things as the plots come to mind though I'll try not to.**

**Summary:** Her name was Agrippina; she was the Emperor's sister. Noted for her beauty, some things never change. She was different, something new. He fell in love with her, she took advantage of him. He turned her into a vampire, she tricked him. One day she fled, now she's back with a vendetta to kill. This is the story of Julia Augusta Agrippina and the vampires Niklaus and Elijah.

* * *

><p>Emily O'Hara got out of her car with a huge smile on her face; she had just finished shopping with her best friend Ellen Porter.<p>

Emily opened her trunk and then grabbed her bags, turned around, and dropped her shopping bags in shock.

"Oh god, you frightened me," Emily said as she tried to slow down her breathing.

"Sorry, I do that," The woman said, she had just appeared in front of Emily out of seemingly thin air.

Emily swallowed and tried to put on a brave front, "It's okay, um, hi, I'm Emily O'Hara. If you don't mind my asking, who are you?"

The woman smiled and said, "My name Agrippina."

"Don't scream," The woman compelled.

The two girls then vanished as if to thin air.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was the prologue, please review and tell me what you think, I love some feedback.<strong>


	2. Chapter 1: Klaus's Reflection

**And Chapter 2 is up!**

**Summary: **Her name was Agrippina; the Emperor's sister. Noted for her beauty, some things never change. She was different, something new. He fell in love with her, she took advantage of him. He turned her, she tricked him. She fled and is now back with time to kill.

* * *

><p>Once upon a time, Klaus was in love with a girl. Though Klaus would vehemently deny this claim and merely state that he cared for her, it's true. Klaus was in love at one point in his life and might possibly still be. Klaus wouldn't know for sure though, he hadn't seen her face in centuries and all existing statues and marble busts were inaccurate to the point that they didn't even actually look like her, she was one of those people that you can't paint that accurately.<p>

Now back to the starting point, Klaus loved a girl, she inspired him.

At the same time, she frightened as well. Her name was Julia Augusta Agrippina and she was ruthless, ambitious, violent, and domineering, he hadn't met anyone like her.

Agrippina was like winter, harsh, cruel, cold, but beautiful. Agrippina though all of this, was at the same time, warm, charismatic, reputable, and a bitch at times which Klaus would have no trouble telling anybody.

_To think, for her, I showed my humanity once upon a time_, Klaus thought while draining a glass of scotch one day, _once upon a time was too many life times ago._

Latter after that glass of scotch, Klaus would throw a dart and think, _she was forever chasing the one with morals when she was anything but._

* * *

><p><strong>And chapter 2 is up, please review and tell me what you think.<strong>


	3. Chapter 2: Elijah's Reflection

**And now for chapter 3, Elijah**

**Summary:**Her name was Agrippina; the Emperor's sister. Noted for her beauty, some things never change. She was different, something new. He fell in love with her, she took advantage of him. He turned her, she tricked him. She fled and is now back with time to kill.

* * *

><p>Centuries ago Elijah loved a girl once too.<p>

Of course, she was breathtaking, beautiful, and to him, absolutely perfect though in reality, she was anything but.

If her physical attributes weren't so captivating in life, she would have never of gotten to where she wanted even after she died.

Elijah knows that it was truly, too many lifetimes ago but he couldn't help reflecting on it, a part of him still loved her and always would.

She was his polar opposite.

He had a good sense of morals (depending on how you look at it) and she was ruthless, ambitious, and violent.

Elijah had a good heart though; he saw it as childish attributes that which would fade with the years. Elijah never suspected that these qualities were in her nature and when vampirism hit her, they'd be heightened.

Elijah knew of her sins, even though she thought him rather a blind lamb while she the shepherd, and turned a blind eye to it all.

Elijah once had truly believed that he would pick her in the end when in truth, she'd toss away both of the pair and run.

He loved her dearly and in the end, he was just another conquest she was fond of, nothing more, nothing less.

_Agrippina was a child,_ Elijah reflected as he held an ancient ring in his hand, _She only chose me because I was the lesser of two evils._

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and tell me what you think!<strong>


	4. Chapter 3: Agrippina's Reflection

**And here comes chapter 4.**

**Summary: **Her name was Agrippina; the Emperor's sister. Noted for her beauty, some things never change. She was different, something new. He fell in love with her, she took advantage of him. He turned her, she tricked him. She fled and is now back with time to kill.

* * *

><p>Agrippina loved them both, she truly did, but the simple fact was that as time passed, she got bored.<p>

She knew how wicked this all sounds, but it's true.

Agrippina knew how lucky she was to have two brothers in love with her, two very handsome brothers at that, but the truth was that she grew bored of it all.

Klaus asking her to leave Elijah for him. Elijah never suspecting of her adultery no matter how obvious she made it to be. That's right, Agrippina actually tried to get caught, that's how bored she was with it all. Elijah was in truth, too good to be true. She tried on so many occasions to make him mad but he always kept his cool kindness.

This at first made Agrippina angry, could she be more obvious that she wanted him to do something other than to play docile unsuspecting husband?

Eventually, Agrippina decided to run away and then come back in a year. However, Agrippina had found out in her year away that it felt good to be free from the two brothers, as time went on, another year passed, as did another, so many years passed eventually that Agrippina stopped thinking of even returning to the brothers.

However, on rare occasions, Agrippina did think of the brothers. Elijah, the perfect spouse, oh how terribly boring perfect people are. Klaus, the wild but kind lover that had a surprisingly aggressive side. Agrippina was content with being secret lovers with Klaus at one point in her life. At the time, Klaus was new territory and anything but boring, but as time went on, she began to learn his personality and was able to predict what he'd be able to do, things were boring again and so, Agrippina ran. No note, no I love you, no I'll be back. Agrippina wanted to cause a scene and thus she did in the only way she knew would surely cause a reaction.

Agrippina stared at the mirror once and was horrified at what she saw. Her fairytale curly blonde hair was matted with blood and all over the place, her dark green eyes were normal but seemed to lack a shine to them, they seemed hungry in her opinion, like they belonged to a lion which hadn't been fed for a particularly long time. She wearing her last few meals, but after a few minutes, she merely shrugged and didn't mind, at least a life on the run was unexpected.

Now however, Agrippina isn't quite so content, she heard of a new town which apparently was a supernatural magnate. The town housed a doppelganger, werewolves, vampires, witches, and now apparently, her old lovers.

_Well, perhaps it's high time I return,_ Agrippina thought as she heard of the town from an acquaintance, _after all, I want to see how my boys are doing._

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and let me know what you think.<strong>


	5. Chapter 4: First sightings

**And thus, doth come chapter 5!**

**Summary:** Her name was Agrippina; the Emperor's sister. Noted for her beauty, some things never change. She was different, something new. He fell in love with her, she took advantage of him. He turned her, she tricked him. She fled and is now back with time to kill.

* * *

><p>Agrippina stared at the mirror after she finished cleaning up, her hair was curled to perfection. Really, she didn't get why she chose curls today, she remembered that her hair was curly when she first met them.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Flash back:<em>

Agrippina watched the public games from her seat in the upper stadium with her sisters and a few other Vestal Virgins. Normally women weren't allowed to watch public games, but she was far from normal. Agrippina was the sister to the reigning emperor Caligula.

Agrippina and her sisters, Drusilla and Livilla were given the rights of Vestal Virgins though they were not Vestal Virgins themselves, Agrippina was far from a virgin. Agrippina's sister Drusilla was doted on by her brother and wanted Drusilla to be happy and thus, gave Drusilla anything she could possibly want, but of course, Drusilla loved her sisters dearly and had Caligula give her sisters the same rights that she herself was given.

Agrippina scanned the crowd and then saw _him_, a man with brown hair and distant brown eyes. He looked up to her curiously and then at the child in her arms, Nero.

It must have clicked that she was the Emperor's sister, Julia Agrippina, sister to Julia Drusilla and Julia Livila.

Agrippina then turned back to the games, really people may get suspicious if she kept staring at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell me what you think.<strong>


	6. Chapter 5: The arrogant little commoner

**And here comes chapter 6.**

**Summary: **Her name was Agrippina; the Emperor's sister. Noted for her beauty, some things never change. She was different, something new. He fell in love with her, she took advantage of him. He turned her, she tricked him. She fled and is now back with time to kill.

* * *

><p>Klaus looked up at the stars, it was as clear of a night as could be, they met at a night like this.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Flash back:<em>

Klaus walked around the party with ease, the guards were compelled quite easily. Klaus surveyed his surroundings. This was a party hosted the mighty Emperor of Rome, Caligula.

Klaus had to admit, he felt a bit ill eased by this party with all the debauchery and prostitution. Some men were worse; some were giving their wives away to the Emperor for a quick dalliance just to prove the heights of their ambitions.

The wine was thick in the air, the music was great, but the amount of adultery was indecent.

_No respectable woman would be here_, Klaus thought.

Klaus then saw _her_, a woman with golden tresses and dark lime-green eyes. The woman had a slender figure and was dressed fashionably with two other women, they were at least decent.

Klaus then saw _him_, a man with golden brown hair and light blue eyes. His face was distinct, like marble. He was the woman's brother, Caligula, the Emperor of Rome, who seemed to enjoy testing the limits of his powers.

"Who be you in my court?" Caligula said laughing at something a platinum haired woman with blue eyes whispered into his ear. The loud music rendered Klaus unable to hear their whispers.

"Niklaus your imperial highness, but please, call me Klaus," Klaus said with a smirk and bow, never taking his eyes off the green eyed woman who merely cocked her head to the side.

"And of what house are you?" Caligula asked and then took a sip of wine.

"Valeria," Klaus lied smoothly.

"A great and noble house," the green eyed woman declared, "Caligula, do let me usher him around the palace."

"Yes, of course Agrippina," Caligula said and then he turned back to the blue eyed sister.

So now Klaus had a name, Agrippina.

"I thank you for your generosity," Klaus thanked her with a smile.

"There's no need, do please follow me, it's this way to the kitchen," Agrippina said in a gracious manner.

Klaus complied and looked around in the splendor of her ancestral halls. Eventually, the music grew dim and they were surrounded by quiet.

"Are you sure this is the correct path? It's awfully quiet," Klaus said and then was pushed up a wall rather roughly.

"Who are you?" Agrippina said in a low spiteful voice.

"I already told you, Niklaus of Valeria," Klaus said.

"Lies," Agrippina spat out, "I know all of the House of Valeria."

"I've been away traveling with my father who's now deceased, he was an army man," Klaus said gently pushing her off him, his voice not giving any hint of deceit.

"Then you must know your whole family tree and members," Agrippina said.

"As all men of noble families do," Klaus said.

"Then tell me who Valeria Messalina is!" Agrippina barked.

"My kinsman and a wife of a nobleman," Klaus said.

"Lies," Agrippina hissed, "She is married to the fool Claudius of the Royal Julio-Claudian House."

"And who thus is a nobleman," Klaus calmly stated, "Merely in a more glorified position though."

"You're well trained," Agrippina said, "But I know the house of Valeria and Messalina, she admits to no kinsman that was a military man."

Klaus then got a hold of Agrippina who boldly stared back daggers.

"You know I can just as easily kill you right now," Klaus said.

"But you won't," Agrippina countered, "It'd be too suspicious, my brother and sisters know that I am away with you. There is no way my death won't be noticed or cause a trial."

Klaus laughed, this little human underestimated his powers, he could easily snap her neck like a twig but yet he didn't.

Klaus found her an interesting character and thus, decided that he'd let her live, for a better part of his own amusement, also, covering up her death would be troublesome.

"I'll let you live for now," Klaus said and let her go. "Go now and finish the tour."

"You arrogant little commoner," Agrippina said backing away, "I'll tell Caligula and have you banished."

"You will do no such thing," Klaus compelled, really he detested using compulsion but she seemed to insubordinate.

Agrippina glowered, she didn't know why but she felt all the sudden agreeing with him but vowed in her head, she'd one day get her revenge.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell me what you think.<strong>


	7. Chapter 6: A double entendre

**It's been a while but enter chapter 7!**

**Summary:** Her name was Agrippina; the Emperor's sister. Noted for her beauty, some things never change. She was different, something new. He fell in love with her, she took advantage of him. He turned her, she tricked him. She fled and is now back with time to kill.

* * *

><p>Agrippina walked along the gardens of the mansion she'd recently acquired from some boy that was in love with her beauty recently and remembered, she was walking in a garden too when she found out her sister had contracted an illness.<p>

* * *

><p>Agrippina walked along the palace gardens, watching her son walk around cheerfully playing with all the plants. Really, she was so glad that he learned how to walk by now, she was getting annoyed that he'd always be yanking her hair and pointing to wherever he wanted to go.<p>

"You again," Agrippina said when saw a familiar blonde, Niklaus, she thinks his name is, and an unknown stranger that she'd seen at a game.

"Nice to know that you seem to remember who I am," Klaus said with a smirk.

"My lady," The brunette stranger said with a bow, "I am the nobleman Elijah of the House of Cornelia."

Agrippina paused for a moment, this man who claimed to be Elijah, he was refreshingly polite with excellent mannerism and he was handsome as a side thought.

Agrippina curved her lips into a smile flashing pearly white teeth.

Agrippina knew the house of Cornelia was among one of the most distinguished Roman gentes and produced a greater amount of illustrious men than any other house of Rome.

"A pleasure," Agrippina said warmly, she knew how to be charming when she wanted to be, "I'm Julia Agrippina, of-"

She was interrupted by Klaus, "Julio-Claudian, we all know of the gens Julio-Claudian, by the gods all of Rome knows."

Agrippina's face turned emotionless, as if in nonchalance though something burned behind her dark-now lighter due to the sun- lime-green eyes.

"Yes," Agrippina said coldly, "Well, Mouse, or was it House, introductions are formal niceties I prefer to keep not that you would probably know them."

"It's Klaus," Klaus said in a detached tone, "I was sparing you the need for such troublesome things."

"How sweet of you," Agrippina said with a roll of her eyes.

"Mama! Mama!" Agrippina's son, Nero, shouted while running back, "Mama! Ma-"

"Yes! I've well enough heard you the first time, no need repeating it a thousand times!" Agrippina said coolly.

Nero stopped in a halt with a panicked expression, he forgotten how intimidated he was of his mother.

"Well?" Agrippina said as Nero was frozen in fear, "What is it, I assume that you have a message after calling out my name all those times."

"I-I," Nero stuttered as Elijah had pity for the boy and Klaus had sympathy.

"You what?" Agrippina asked already bored of what her son had to say.

"I-" Nero started again and then said, "Never mind."

Nero ran away from the grown ups.

"Honestly," Agrippina said, "Children's minds dim by the generation."

"You didn't need to be so harsh," Klaus said, feeling sympathetic to the tyke.

"He doesn't need to be so stupid," Agrippina said, "If he has something to say then he should say it."

Elijah sensed the need to intervene.

"Why your sister is sick, is she not, terrible, I think that there's also a fever spreading through town," Elijah said.

Agrippina was a bit startled, she forgot that he was there, "What? Livilla or Drusilla? No, nevermind that, how did you know that she was sick before I did."

"I think it was Julia Drusilla," Elijah said, "Just idle palace maid gossip I heard while passing by."

Agrippina nodded and airily said, "Well, I must go, perhaps find out what my son wanted to tell me earlier."

In truth, Agrippina didn't even want to talk to her son, she wanted to visit Drusilla and see if she was truly sick.

Elijah nodded and said, "Well then, we must part ways then."

Agrippina nodded and said, "Bye."

Agrippina then turned around abruptly and scanned the garden for Nero.

"Well good bye to you to," Klaus said, noticing that she didn't say bye to him.

Agrippina rolled her eyes and scoffed, "good riddance."

"The audacity," Elijah remarked after she left with Nero, "it's refreshing."

"I pity her son," Klaus said watching Agrippina's distant silhouette.

"Yes, she seems to take all her anger on him," Elijah said.

"She must hate her son," Klaus said, "Only such a hateful woman could hate her own son."

Elijah then paused and looked at Klaus, realizing that Klaus made a double entendre.

Meanwhile, Klaus stared off to where Agrippina's silhouette disappeared and thought of his own relationship with their mother Esther.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell me what you think.<strong>


	8. Chapter 7: Dying

**And thus, I attempt to enter chapter 8 post haste.**

**Summary:** Her name was Agrippina; the Emperor's sister. Noted for her beauty, some things never change. She was different, something new. He fell in love with her, she took advantage of him. He turned her, she tricked him. She fled and is now back with time to kill.

* * *

><p>Agrippina soundlessly sat next to a very attractive male blonde.<p>

"Now, tell me," Agrippina said with a new found lightness in her step, "What are you going to do?"

The foreign man had a ever so light tan that suggested that he didn't get out much, dark blue eyes with a sort of hollowness in them that informed Agrippina that he was very well indeed under her compulsion, and a lean build that gave the faint thought that the man exercised enough to be fit and lean, but not enough to be considered very muscular.

"I'm going to hand this sealed letter to a blonde man named Klaus," The man said in a sort of hazed way, another tell-tale sign of compulsion.

Agrippina's mouth curved into a smile as she cupped his left cheek and kissed his right cheek.

"And afterwards?" Agrippina murmured onto his lips with her eyes closed.

Agrippina was fond of his scent, he smelled like after-shave and something else foreign to her that she grew quite fond of.

Agrippina then pulled back and patted his shoulders fondly, too bad he was going to die.

"I'll chock myself until I die," The other blonde said.

"And if you are unsucessful?" Agrippina asked airily.

"I'll stop breathing and eventually die," The man said.

Agrippina nodded and abruptly opened the door jumping out gracefully as a cat. Then Agrippina quickly closed the door and took a few steps before she swiftly turned around, her curled blonde hair swaying with her movement.

"Well?" Agrippina asked coldly, her eyes steely, "What are you waiting for? Go!"

The man nodded hastily and floored the car whilst closing the open window, making a cloud of dust in the area.

Once the dust settled enough for human eyes to see, the man's SUV and the woman were no longer there.

* * *

><p><em>Flash back:<em>

Agrippina sat down soundlessly beside the bed where a frail looking blonde laid.

"Drusilla?" Agrippina whispered with barely a hint of fragility in her voice.

Agrippina remained quiet, unsure if Drusilla was awake or not and if the latter then Agrippina wished to not wake her.

"Agrippina?" Drusilla said groggily.

Drusilla then turned towards Agrippina opening her eyes to reveal pale blue orbs.

"Shh," Agrippina said and then continued, "Rest, I only wanted to check if you were awake, you've settled my curiosity."

"Agrippina," Drusilla said and then took Agrippina's hands in her own and said, "Sister, how did you find out? I told Caligula to not worry you nor Livilla."

"Idle maid's gossip," Agrippina said absentmindedly.

"Don't worry about me," Drusilla said, "Everything will surely be alright."

As Drusilla said that, Agrippina continued to stare, just a few days ago, Drusilla was at a party with her, Livilla, and Caligula.

"That's my que to worry the most," Agrippina said, "It's exactly what our brothers Nero Caesar and Drusus Caesar said before they died of starvation."

Drusilla grew silent and pursed her pale lips. Agrippina noticed that Drusilla looked so much paler now. Drusilla's platinum blonde hair now seemed to be a few shades lighter, her blue eyes lighter as well, her skin once ivory now the color of chalk and all over her body, covered with sweat.

Agrippina responded at first pursing her lips as well. Agrippina's face was etched with concern, her glossy-marble like exterior showed rare genuine compassion. Though quite discomforted, Agrippina's feminine beauty was not lost. Agrippina had a straight nose, blonde eyelashes, lime-green eyes, thin-bones, and a waifish figure.

"Though," Agrippina said hastily, "I'm positive that you would never need fear of dying by the cause of starvation, Caligula feeds you well enough, does he not?"

"I do," A deep voice familiar interrupted.

Agrippina's face quickly contorted to emotionless and then just as abruptly reverted to a relaxed gaily smile and true gentlness in her eyes.

"Caligula," Agrippina said with a genuine smile, "You frightened me, I didn't notice you here."

Caligula pursed his lips, a family habit you could say. Caligula looked unlike his sisters being large boned and the tallest reaching a staggering height of six feet and four inches with thin wavy golden brown hair and the same pale blue eyes as his sister Drusilla.

"I didn't mean to frighten you Agrippina," Caligula said detachedly.

"Don't you have a country to run?" Agrippina asked, her eyes twinkling with happyness.

"I've promised Drusilla to not leave her side until she gets better," Caligula said.

"Caligula is much too kind," Drusilla said weakly.

"Nonsense," Caligula said, "You are the true kind one here."

"Yes," Agrippina said and then stroked Drusilla's cheek fondly, "A true gentlewoman."

The three were unaware of the eyes that watched them in the shadows.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell me what you think.<strong>


	9. Chapter 8: Her letter and seal

**And now a chapter 9 or rather 8 if you don't count the prologue... anyways!**

**Summary:** Her name was Agrippina; the Emperor's sister. Noted for her beauty, some things never change. She was different, something new. He fell in love with her, she took advantage of him. He turned her, she tricked him. She fled and is now back with time to kill.

* * *

><p>Agrippina opened an intricately designed wooden box gently as it was over two thousand years old, but, with being careful with the box over the centuries, she has been able to keep it an superb condition, she now considered the box an antique... <em>her<em> antique.

Yes, Agrippina was quite possessive of this box of hers.

Agrippina laid the box's keys next to the box neatly parallel to the box and opened the box to reveal a glittering array of gold rings that were her collection of seals that she'd possessed over the years.

Agrippina was more than one famous figure in history, with the help of a few witches, she'd eventually gained a ring that allowed her to shift her appearance. In Versailles just before the revolution, she'd been known as Yolande Gabrielle, Duchess of Polignac and easily become a favorite of Marie Antoinette.

Agrippina reflected on her letter to Klaus with a devious smirk, she was attempting for the letter to be to obviously from her.

The letter had her seal on it, she'd hand-written it in Latin, her first language, and not to mention, she put the name that he'd introduced himself with.

**In the letter, a rough translation:**

_To Niklaus of Valeria whom this letter concerns and whose eyes these words are ment only for._

_Revive your sibling whom was known in Rome as the Lord of Cornelia._

_Green eyes watch you from afar._

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell me what you think.<strong>


	10. Chapter 9: Parabatai

**And not too much latter comes chapter 10!**

**Summary:** Her name was Agrippina; the Emperor's sister. Noted for her beauty, some things never change. She was different, something new. He fell in love with her, she took advantage of him. He turned her, she tricked him. She fled and is now back with time to kill.

* * *

><p>Agrippina looked at Elijah and said something that Klaus didn't bother trying to hear, she could tell that she seemed to fancy Elijah.<p>

"Quite a pair those two are," said Caligula walking over.

"Emperor Caligula," Klaus said with his eyes widening a fraction and then swept into a graceful bow.

"Come now, you don't need to act so surprised," Caligula said, "It's perfectly natural for a brother to chat up with his sister's new mistress's parabatai, I notice how you and Elijah of Cornelia seem to be a matching set around Rome."

_Mistress? So they've already done the deed?_ Klaus wondered in thought, _So much for Elijah's morale._

"I didn't guess that I was important enough for you to take notice Caesar Caligula," Klaus said carefully, "I'm not the one you're sister in intrigued with and wishes to start a liaison with."

"And I get the feeling that both the pair over yonder knows it," said Caligula, his lips twitched upward as if amused by it all.

Klaus looked between Elijah and Agrippina noticing their mutual fondness.

"What do you mean Caesar Caligula?" Klaus asked.

"Agrippina has a lighter air around her when she's with someone she's currently having an affair with," Caligula said, "You know how some women look at others like they want sex? Agrippina looks at people like they've already had sex and it was very... how do I put this, pleasurable."

Caligula's eyes flickered between Agrippina and Elijah for a moment and then added, "Drives some people crazy you know?"

Klaus paused and took notice of her physical attributes, she stood out from the crowd along with Elijah for both of their unusual tall stature and Agrippina solely because she had a polished, refined beauty that seemed to also lightly hint at a vixen like quality. Agrippina's blonde hair shined as it caught the sunlight and was notably cleaner than some people as she was one of few whom had the luxury of time to groom herself so well.

"Yes," Klaus said after a moment of pausing, "She does."

Caligula glanced at Klaus with calculated eyes for another moment and then said, "Enjoy the party, I'm afraid that I do have other guests to entertain."

With that, Caligula left Klaus alone.

Klaus then realized that without knowing it, his brother had already moved on from Tatia and now onto Agrippina quite abruptly.

Klaus clenched his fist, just proof that Tatia and he were meant to be, not Elijah and Tatia.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell me what you think.<strong>


	11. Chapter 10: A Letter too late

**And thus, Chapter 11 has arrived. **

**[insert a random person in the background yelling "What took you so long?"]**

**And my answer: STFU! DON'T YELL AT ME! [sighs with a glare] gosh, people these days.**

**[insert crickets chirping in the background]**

**Me: Well, this is awkward... anyways on to the story**

**Summary:** Her name was Agrippina; the Emperor's sister. Noted for her beauty, some things never change. She was different, something new. He fell in love with her, she took advantage of him. He turned her, she tricked him. She fled and is now back with time to kill.

* * *

><p>Klaus opened the door, answering the doorbell, when suddenly he flew backward and landed on his backside.<p>

Klaus narrowed his eyes as he then heard a giggle, a distinctly feminine giggle to add.

"Who's there?" Klaus asked quietly in a growl, "Come out and I might give you a quick death."

Another giggle sounded and Klaus scowled.

"I'm going to give you until the count of three and if you don't come out, I'll kill you just as quick," Klaus said, his voice echoing, "One..."

A giggle sounded, this time, it came from upstairs it sounded like.

"Two," Klaus shouted, his voice vaguely indicated that he was irritated.

"Th-" Klaus started but was interupted by a tap on his left shoulder.

Klaus turned around and quickly dropped to the floor as his face was sprayed with wolfsbane.

More giggles arose and Klaus quickly healed and grabbed the female by her throat and pushed her against a wall, the veins around his eyes becoming prominent as if he were in thirst of blood.

"Hello Niklaus," The woman said.

Klaus's grip slackened as he recognized her.

"Agrippina," Klaus said, his eyes slightly softening and widening with shock.

"Miss me?" Agrippina taunted, curving her lips upward into a smile with her tantalizing green eyes shining.

Klaus was pulled out of his dream with a gasp, as if he were short of breath.

Sighing, Klaus got out of bed and then looked at the clock, half passed three in the afternoon.

The doorbell suddenly rung, he was getting an odd sense of deja vu.

Klaus paused but no one in the house shouted that they'd get the door and then remembered that he sent his hybrids out on some errands to run.

Klaus sighed and was quickly downstairs opening the door without hesitancy.

"Yes?" Klaus asked.

"Klaus?" The man asked, he was what some would describe as having All-American looks.

"Depends, who's asking?" Klaus said.

"I bear a letter from my lady," the man said and extended an arm to Klaus which held a letter.

Klaus took the letter warily and noted that the man was starting to look a bit pale and his eyes seemed a bit dead.

Klaus flipped over the letter and paused, he knew that seal.

Klaus broke the seal and read the letter, or rather, more of a short message. Though the truth of the matter was that Elijah was already released from his coffin a while back by Damon Salvatore. Thus, the letter came too late.

Klaus grimaced as he had the veins around his eyes becoming more prominent for effect and instantaneously shoved the man to the wall.

Klaus had his fangs erect and growled, "Where is she?"

There was no answer and a moment latter, the man became limp. Klaus paused but heard no heart beat.

Klaus gave a scoff at his death with a roll of his eyes.

"Don't hold your breath," Klaus said, recalling the saying.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell me what you think.<strong>


	12. Chapter 11: The right to be upset

**Chapter 12 as you can see has been added!**

****Summary:** **Her name was Agrippina; the Emperor's sister. Noted for her beauty, some things never change. She was different, something new. He fell in love with her, she took advantage of him. He turned her, she tricked him. She fled and is now back with time to kill.

* * *

><p>Agrippina kept her head held high and walked arm in arm with her husband - Ahenobarbus - keeping her cool composure while also holding her son's - Nero's - hand.<p>

Agrippina in truth, wanted to be alone by herself and wallow in her sorrows but that was not an option for her.

Agrippina's sister, Julia Drusila had just died and she was walking home with her husband and son from watching her sister's burning.

When they arrived at their estate, Agrippina told Ahenobarbus that she had a headache and needed resting.

Accepting her answer, Ahenobarbus told her that he'd take Nero along with him to go somewhere. Agrippina was in a daze through all of this, she really felt that she couldn't be bothered to remember such tedious things as to where her son and husband were for she really didn't care.

After she bade her the pair a fairwell, Agrippina went to her dim parlor and sat down on one of the armchairs, lying one of her arms on the arm of the chair, curling up, and laying her head atop her arm.

Agrippina was ready to let the tears fall but she found that when she tried, she couldn't. Thus, Agrippina found herself content in staring blankly at the opposite empty armchair a few feet away.

Latter, Agrippina found herself startled some short time latter when she'd find someone sitting on the chair.

Agrippina opened her mouth to call for a guard but stopped short when she recognized the man.

"Klaus," Agrippina found herself saying and straightening up to a proper form, "What are you doing here?"

"I offer my condolences and Elijah sent me to inform you that he apologizes for not being here but he has pressing matters to take care of," Klaus said.

Agrippina found herself once again merely saying things that she knew would be appropriate replies, "It's quite alright, in such times, I prefer solitude, there's no need."

"Nevertheless," Klaus said, "My brother had sent me to keep you company in his stead."

"Yes, well thank you for your sympathy but you may leave, I do not require you here," Agrippina said and then looked downcast.

There was a moment of silence and Agrippina believed that he left but found him still there looking at her with a bewildered expression.

"What is it?" Agrippina asked monotonously.

"You look about ready to cry," Klaus stated gently.

Suddenly Agrippina found herself angry and stood up, her eyes defiant.

"What?" Agrippina asked Klaus coldly, "My sister just died! I saw her burn! My mistress won't come comfort me! I think I have the right to be upset."

Agrippina's eyes now narrowed into slits and she turned around abruptly and harshly said, "I don't need your pity, you can show yourself out."

Agrippina now turned abruptly and walked off, she calculated stomping off but decided against it as it was childish to stomp.

When Agrippina slammed the door to her room, she felt her facade which she wore like an armor against the despair in her life fall off.

Agrippina lost control of her jaw and heard herself wail though she quickly stifled her wail with her hand and noticed her face moist with silent tears.

Agrippina let herself fall onto the fall to the ground and cupped her face with her hands and sobbed in as much of a hushed manner she could manage.

Suddenly Agrippina was encircled by a pair of arms in an embrace, a pair of male arms.

Feeling the need of physical contact, Agrippina surrendered herself by embracing the stranger.

Agrippina then sought destruction, the decent is easy they say.

Agrippina had now a hypothesis, if she were to throw it all away, would she feel nothing?

Looking up, Agrippina saw that it was no stranger, it was Klaus.

To test the hypothesis, Agrippina closed her eyes and rose to kiss him.

Agrippina decided to put up her relationship with Elijah first on the chopping block.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell me what you think.<strong>


	13. Chapter 12: Good morning

**Oooh, look, Chapter 13 is here :)**

**Summary: **Her name was Agrippina; the Emperor's sister. Noted for her beauty, some things never change. She was different, something new. He fell in love with her, she took advantage of him. He turned her, she tricked him. She fled and is now back with time to kill.

* * *

><p>Elijah drank his scotch with a sigh, one would notice that he seemed to find the glass particularly interesting, what with his intent gaze on the alcohol. This wasn't quite a peculiar practice for Elijah.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Flash back:<em>

A man sat in a armchair as he held a fingertip across downwards his agape mouth as if puzzled, stareing down at a blonde intently.

Suddenly, the blonde's eyelids twitched, as if wanting them still shut but then in contradiction, the eyes shot open.

Though they bore a resembalence, this woman's eyes weren't the green that the man had come to care for, they were a light shade of blue with yellow in them, like lapis lazuli.

"Good morning Drusilla," The man said, as if he were all too familiar with her, "We weren't ever too well aquainted, let me introduce myself, I am the Lord Elijah."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell me what you think.<strong>


	14. Chapter 13: Not like other women

**Do you see Chapter 14 up? [stares intently] Say yes, come on!**

****Summary:** **Her name was Agrippina; the Emperor's sister. Noted for her beauty, some things never change. She was different, something new. He fell in love with her, she took advantage of him. He turned her, she tricked him. She fled and is now back with time to kill.

* * *

><p>Agrippina woke up in a daze on top of somebody.<p>

At first, Agrippina enjoyed the feeling, and then, the memories of the day before flooded back to Agrippina and she quickly got up and out of the bed/Klaus.

After putting on a fresh set of clothes, and finding Klaus still there, Agrippina slapped his arm.

Klaus murmered, "mmm, five more minutes."

Agrippina scoffed, "Ugh! No! Get up! Get out! Now!"

"You know," Klaus said rising, "Most women would beg me to stay in bed."

Agrippina rolled her eyes and grabbed Klaus by the arm and pushed him out to the balcony while saying, "Well, as you have noticed I'm not like most women."

"I've noticed," Klaus said, "Like when you-"

Klaus was cut off when Agrippina threw his clothes at him and slammed the balcony door shut.

Agrippina then rolled her eyes and went to her mirror and stared at the reflection.

_The other night was a lapse in judgement, I slept with him for... purely physical, that's all it was, no need to feel guilty,_ Agrippina thought, _no need to inform Elijah if Klaus does not, after all, it'd show that it's a mistake that we both wanted to forget and it's perfectly normal for a woman to take on more than one mistress. If I'm being unfaithful to my husband, than what's restricting me from being unfaithful to my mistress? None, right?_

After reasoning herself out of her initial guilt, Agrippina then fixed her appearance in the mirror and decided that she'd call for a bath, she felt the need to cleanse herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell me what you think.<strong>


	15. Chapter 14: Composure

**Chapter 15 is up not long after 14 C3!**

**Summary: **Her name was Agrippina; the Emperor's sister. Noted for her beauty, some things never change. She was different, something new. He fell in love with her, she took advantage of him. He turned her, she tricked him. She fled and is now back with time to kill.

* * *

><p>Agrippina smiled as she welcomed Elijah to her room after she had finished her bath and dressed, her hair though was straight, still damp after washing her hair.<p>

"Klaus kept you company while I was away?" Elijah asked while kissing her on the cheek.

_So he hasn't told him,_ Agrippina thought.

"Yes," Agrippina said, "Quite aggravating though."

"You always seem to loose your composure with him," Elijah said, "I hope that someday you two would get along."

Agrippina hugged Elijah and denied, "That is not true, I-sometimes, I keep my cool, but he infuriates me so."

Agrippina looked up and said, "I wish he could be more like you, kinder, chivalrous, intelligent, noble, I could go on and on."

"And I, you," Elijah said as she kissed him.

"Why weren't you here?" Agrippina asked, letting a stray tear fall, "It was when I needed you the most, and you had _better_ things to do?"

"It was all for you," Elijah said and then closed his eyes and said, "I saved her for you, it was all a masquerade for you."

"What are you talking about?" Agrippina asked in confusion, "What's with these riddles?"

Elijah opened his eyes as he pulled back and said, "Agrippina, your sister is alive."

"Of course Livilla-," Agrippina said but was cut off.

"Drusilla," Elijah said staring Agrippina in the eye as he did so, "is alive as what I am."

Agrippina paled in response.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell me what you think.<strong>


	16. Chapter 15: Same Parentage

**Chapter 16!**

****Summary:** **Her name was Agrippina; the Emperor's sister. Noted for her beauty, some things never change. She was different, something new. He fell in love with her, she took advantage of him. He turned her, she tricked him. She fled and is now back with time to kill.

* * *

><p>Drusilla sat in the dark room lit by only a single candle.<p>

"Ah, you're up," Klaus said as he entered.

"Every thing's so loud," Drusilla said, "I never thought people would still celebrate during my funeral, drunkards singing, fighting on the streets, even vandalizing streets still."

"Well, it's night, the city just thought you burned," Klaus said, "You can go out and join the festivities if you'd like."

"I see that my sister has been enjoying herself, I recognized the scent the minute you walked in, I'm not sure why Lord Elijah did not," Drusilla said.

Klaus marveled at her drastic change of personality.

When Drusilla gave up her humanity, she also gave up her gentle, sweet character and what she now referred to as social niceties, being very rude now and reminding him of another blonde of the exact same parentage.

"Perhaps," Drusilla said, attempting to answer her own question, "Lord Elijah will only notice what he wants to."

"Perhaps you don't need bother me with questions that you so obviously answered for yourself," Klaus said.

Klaus noticed the way Drusilla seemed to hold Elijah in such high regards and pondered for a moment if there was such a being who knew Elijah and didn't hold him in good regards, compared to him at least, and found that he could not recall any.

"I crave company, female company to be exact," Drusilla said, "But since that is not available to me, you will suffice."

"Why aren't I helpful," Klaus said sarcastically.

"Yes," Drusilla said with an eye roll, her voice laced with sarcasm, "The most."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell me what you think.<strong>


	17. Chapter 16: Love makes us liars

**After a considerable amount of time Chapter 17 is published!**

**Summary: **Her name was Agrippina; the Emperor's sister. Noted for her beauty, some things never change. She was different, something new. He fell in love with her, she took advantage of him. He turned her, she tricked him. She fled and is now back with time to kill.

* * *

><p>Agrippina sat in a candle-lit room and laid on her bed detatched, she was no longer very sad over her sister's death, but at how quickly she was able to get over her grief.<p>

Oh, how Agrippina wish that she'd shed a tear.

_It is strange,_ Agrippina thought, _how easy it is to get over death. It's so simple to accept the fact that though you know them for their entire life, they're not coming back ever again. She suffered in the end and now, she doesn't suffer. I'll never see her again but she's in a better place... I believe it so._

A knocking at the door disturbed Agrippina in her melancholy.

Agrippina took a deep breath and loudly said, "Who be it?"

"My lady," The male servant said, entering with a bow, "It is the Lord Elijah requesting permission to come in and see you."

Agrippina paused raising an eyebrow and taking a sharp intake of breath, "Send him away."

"I apologize my lady, but he is insistent," The servant said.

Agrippina turned to the mirror, she was decent one could say, in her night robes but he's seen her in less. Her hair was a bit greasy after not bathing after a few days but she was still cleaner than a majority of Romans.

"Send him in then if you must," Agrippina said, running a hand through her hair and looked out the window. Narrowing her eyes, Agrippina closed the curtains forcefully.

The servant nodded and left, a few moments latter, he opened the door and announced, "Cornelius Elijah."

Agrippina turned around and saw Elijah.

Pursing her lips, Agrippina said, "Thank you, you may go now."

The servant nodded and left the two alone.

"Elijah, I assume that the world is burning down and you are meant to tell me the news of it," Agrippina said sarcastically, walking towards Elijah.

Elijah gave a sad smile and said, "Afraid not."

"Well," Agrippina said, "What is it?"

"Agrippinilla," Elijah said, using his affectionate nickname for her, "Drusilla is alive."

"I'm not quite sure what you mean," Agrippina said cautiously, "I just saw my sister burn, you weren't there."

"I had a witch disguise a corpse as Drusilla and had Drusilla transition to my kind," Elijah said.

"Your kind?" Agrippina arched an eyebrow.

"A monster," Elijah said.

"Again, I do not understand," Agrippina said.

"Agrippinilla," Elijah said, "I'm afraid I haven't been at all too honest with you."

"Love makes us liars," Agrippina said, "But that's nothing new. So I might say that I like your robes when I really don't, who cares?"

"That's not quite-" Elijah paused mid-sentence and then his voice raised in defense, "What do you mean you dislike my robes."

"Green makes you look sickly," Agrippina said, "Darker colors suit you better, it's nothing to fret about, you never quite ever said to me that you're interested in fashion darling."

Elijah paused a moment before slowly saying, "Stop changing the subject Agrippinilla."

Agrippina gave a look of innocence which Elijah was surely untrue.

"Agrippinilla," Elijah said, "As I was saying, I'm not entirely human, not anymore anyways."

Elijah paused for a moment, looking away before saying, "You see when you love someone, you want them to see you in the best of lights, as I did with you but recently, I did something for you that I cannot hide."

Agrippina raised an eyebrow for a moment and said, "You know, self martyring is attractive to a point Elijah, eventually, it just gets annoying."

Elijah couldn't help but smile at her words before saying, "I am a new type of monster, a bit like empusa."

Elijah let the words hang in the air a bit, watching Agrippina's reaction. She froze, he could tell, and then she raised an eyebrow for a moment before she seemed to get the words out.

"So..." Agrippina said cautiously, "You eat... humans... you're cannibalistic, is that it?"

Elijah shook his head and understood the meaning behind her words, "Just drain them of their blood, I don't... we don't, my brother, your sister, don't eat their flesh, perhaps empusa was a bit too dramatic of an example."

"So you thirst for the blood of both men and women?" Agrippina asked.

Elijah turned back to look Agrippina in the eye before saying, "I killed your sister, I-"

Elijah mentally cursed himself for stumbling over his words over her and continued, "Klaus says I saved Drusilla's life... I gave her my blood, you see, my blood has magical properties to heal people."

"You're an alchemist?" Agrippina inquired a bit coldly.

Everything was, by now, too confusing, but of course, Agrippina didn't believe in what Elijah said, she deducted that perhaps he was mad and a lunatic though she wouldn't particularly tell him so. Agrippina believed that Drusilla's death effected Elijah badly and she presumed that he was effected so much perhaps because they might of had an affair behind her back.

"No," Elijah said, noticing how she seemed a bit cold now, but not understanding why.

"Then what-" Agrippina paused mid-sentence with a sigh.

"Elijah, all of this is too confusing," Agrippina said, "I have no time to listen to the ravings of a madman, you may leave."

"Agrippinilla-" Elijah sighed and paused, "Would you allow me to convince you what I tell you is the truth."

Agrippina sighed and said, "I'll allow you a chance to try to prove what you say is true but I hardly believe I shall be convinced so easily."

Sighing for her stubbornness, brown met green and Elijah began to compel her.

"Agrippinilla," Elijah began, "You will believe in what I say."

In a dazed manner, Agrippina said, "I'll believe in what you say."

"Your sister, Julia Augusta Drusilla is alive," Elijah continued compelling.

"Drusilla is alive," Agrippina said, not understanding why she now believed everything he said.

"I am the creature I explained to you that I am, as are Klaus and Drusilla," Elijah continued.

"You all are," Agrippina said.

"That is all for now," Elijah finished, now feeling a pang of sadness that he had to compel Agrippina in order so as she'd believe.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell me what you think.<strong>


	18. Chapter 17: A Verbal Slap

**Chapter 18!**

**Summary: **Her name was Agrippina; the Emperor's sister. Noted for her beauty, some things never change. She was different, something new. He fell in love with her, she took advantage of him. He turned her, she tricked him. She fled and is now back with time to kill.

* * *

><p>Agrippina sat at the entered the room with a calculated look on her face, everyone surely enough was wearing white.<p>

_For death and sorrow,_ Agrippina remembered, _the color's white._

Every was mourning, but none more than Caligula who mourned Drusilla as if a widower, more so than Drusilla's actual husband Lepidus.

Agrippina noted that Caligula seemed to be running mad as of late.

_First,_ Agrippina thought, _Claudilla, Caligula's first wife died a years ago along with his stillborn child, then grandmother Antonia died in the fall, and now, Drusilla, our favorite sister has died. Now, he's ordered Piso to divorce Orestilla and plans to marry her._

Agrippina kept a relaxed facade as the footman announced her entrance along with her husband and son.

Agrippina went up to her brother, leaving her husband and child without a word.

"Hail Caesar," Agrippina said as she approached and then said in a lower voice, "Caligula dear, how are you?"

"You do know that it is customary to bow to the Caesar," Caligula said in a cold tone, "But due to our more recent loss, I'll let you off for not following customary social protocol, I'm doing just fine by the way, merely distraught due to death, nothing that you would care of."

"Caligula-," Agrippina began but was interupted.

"Caesar Caligula," Caligula said, "I've noticed how lax you and Livilla have been, I do hope you do start following society's rules more closely."

Agrippina gave Caligula an unreadable expression before starting again, executing the more proper behavior she was raised to execute that she has never before used with siblings, "Caesar Caligula, may I be excused?"

"Yes," Caligula said, "You may."

Agrippina went out to the balcony and gripped the railings tightly. Her brother had just delivered a verbal slap to her face, and for all the court to see.

"Agrippina," A voice said, the voice that she knew all too well as the voice of her husband.

"Yes?" Agrippina asked icily, turning around with a livid expression.

"Do you want to leave?" Ahenobarbus asked with a knowing expression.

Agrippina seethed with rage, "No, and just to make this clear, I don't like you, nor will I ever, we were both forced into this marriage and you know it, I when I was 13 you when you were 45-"

"Yes, and now you are 23 and I am 55, I know math Agrippina," Ahenobarbus said.

"You have done nothing bur brought me down," Agrippina said, her voice raising an octave, "You narrowly escaped and would be dead if my paternal great-uncle- my adoptive grandfather Emperor Tiberius didn't die so suddenly."

"And have I done nothing for you?" Ahenobarbus replied, "I have financed your life, paid for your slaves and freedmen, your male mistresses."

"Why do you insist on pestering me? I gave you a son, an heir to your fortune, that should be enough," Agrippina said.

"I am merely concerned of your welfare Agrippina," Ahenobarbus said, "But I can sense when I'm not needed, I'll leave you alone to yourself."

Agrippina turned away and merely thought in vain, Drusilla's always had better luck than me, even in death, she's just been honored by the title Augusta and declared a goddess.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Please review and tell me what you think.<strong>  
><strong>


End file.
